Wazxa12
"Roblox is a young man's game, ya'know? And we're getting old, and this account is old too. It's time to say goodbye." - Wazxa12's Retirement Wazxa12 R.H.M, R.H.F, R.E.A (May 2, 2012 - July 15, 2018) is a retired Roblox user and was the primary used account of Wazxa. He once appeared on a Billboard in Salt Lake City. The account was last used by longtime friends Jason Malloy and Nicholas King, as of 2017. Wazxa12 had not appeared on Roblox since September 2017. He previously noted his hatred towards the modern Roblox, and officially retired from Roblox on July 15, 2018, after a long hiatus. Roblox Summary Remember that old sayin' that you'll say the wrong thing to the wrong guy? Wazxa12 is that guy. Capable of wiping out entire servers with just one gear piece, he is not to be underestimated under any circumstance. Personality Wazxa12 was a simple emotionless Robloxian who often would kill a bunch of innocent Robloxians for no apparent reason, although one reason is that he was a territorial figure, attempting to gain a name for his organization through infamy. ￼At times, he was comedic and friendly to those he likes or respected, though cold and emotionless to those who weren't. He usually accepted all friend requests, and even requested to friend people he grew to liking, and would usually spare those who showed him gratitude. Wazxa12 is often labeled as neutral, as he is not directly evil or cruel, nor truly good, he is simply emotionless, doing ￼what he does for the greater good for his organization and followers, unlike his brother Patrick, who was directly cruel and sadistic. Community Summary (Outdated 2014) While considered a hero among most, Wazxa12 is merely just a minor figure in Roblox. He's usually spotted trying to fit in with the new Roblox. He's probably sad that he's old news, and without his brother, Zawertyip, he's just a nobody, playing games, failing recognition. Toy Description One of the elder Robloxians, Wazxa12 was an example of the past. When paired with brother Zawertyip, the two meant undoubtable doom and terror. This user was capable of wiping out servers without second thoughts. So eager to dominate servers and grief, he earned the now retired Bloxxer badge in less than a year. The motive for this users unplanned or unexpected server grief is unknown, even Builderman couldn't mention the madness and terror he experienced as Wazxa12 joined his servers. Gimmick Wazxa12's gimmick often changed from that of an angry, childish Cuban, by the name of Willie Wasaska. The gimmick involved a red, unbuttoned polo, jeans, and a beanie (Which was designed to look like creator David Malloy). This gimmick was retired in 2014, and then the account went by no nickname. Another gimmick was a brutal savage, with a doombringer outfit and powerful gear. This persona was hostile and attacked pretty much everyone. History The first instance of Wazxa was on January 15, 2002 on David Malloy's 12th birthday. He had the name in numerous games. He Joined ROBLOX in 2007 or 2008, and began to use the game mostly as a nostalgic tool, and creation game. Patricks purpose in Roblox was mostly for experimenting and testing, with physics and other stuff in the game. While Patrick didn't play Roblox primarily as a game, he saw it as a great learning and educational game, being he was a nerd and geek. It is uncertain if Jason played the game with his brothers at the time, while using that account, as no sources prove this information. David mostly played games with that account, and rarely developed anything. This account was lost on April 1, 2012, after a notorious hacking that day. Multiple sign in attempts failed, and all hope was lost. Patrick realized that Roblox was too much of an educational tool and physics game to give up on, and returned a few days later with a new account, Zawertyip. Not two days after that, Patrick bought an Outrageous Builders Club membership for that account, and made his first games. While Patrick had rejoined carelessly, David decided to inspect Roblox and survey it, by creating an account called Wazxa. This account mostly was just used to get close into games and eavesdrop, as a guest account couldn't chat or see conversation. On May 2, 2012, Wazxa12 was created, leaving the Wazxa account a low priority. David continued to use the Wazxa account for a little while, before making a shirt on Wazxa12 called "wazxa owenership shirt". The shirt was only 33 Robux. No purchases were made for 6 months, possibly due to the misspelling of the name, until ParisPinky bought the shirt. David gave ParisPinky the shirt, and she used the account for a while before she quit Roblox. Neither David or Patrick cared about the accounts mistreatment. The account Wazxa12 took Roblox by storm, with the help of brother Zawertyip. The two dominated battle games, making it to the top of the warrior chain, and becoming an infamous duo, with a streak from 2012 ending with Zawertyip's retirement from Roblox in 2014. The two had managed several groups, one being the Wazxa12 Fan Club, which is the only surviving Group, then there was Killer's of Roblox and Doom Slayers. The only successful one was Doom Slayers, having Zawertyip as the general and Wazxa12 as the President. Doom Slayers infamously took on large groups such as U.C.R and F.E.A.R, later battling Ericain Empire, led by EricScott890. Eric was once David's friend before a personal event shattered their friendship. As they battled, Wazxa12 dominated Eric's group. Instead of letting Zawertyip defeat Eric, David decided to patch things up, and help Eric restart his group, leaving it better than ever. (Until Eric's retirement, that is.) Killers of Roblox was a very brief failed group, seeing server grief and chaos as a priority. Wazxa was a company with a very large future ahead, until the retirement of Zawertyip. Shortly before he retired, Jason had joined Roblox as Mightybulldog10, originally named Reedvance. With the retirement of Zawertyip, Wazxa12 became a loner, as he didn't bond well with Reedvance like he did with Zawertyip. The two brothers then played games such as Natural Disasters Survival and other related games. With not much in common, their Roblox partnership deteriorated, leaving Wazxa12 bankrupt and a depressing failure from 2014 - 2015. David had convinced Patrick to help him set up some new games, starting with replacing Build and Destroy, a personal server that had been previously ruined in a "practical joke" by Badboyven and Minish. Patrick and David had removed the game's mountain and repaired the terrain, and removed any remaining structures, then began construction on Oil Tycoon. Patrick and David later celebrated their upcoming sucess by playing Natural Disasters Survival. Nobody had recognized the two, much to their dismay, and later, a troll named DannyFabulous sic began harassing the two. David, acting immature like natural, harassed him back, while Pat, who was humorously called his "cousin", got fed up and fought back in the chat. After they were done playing that, David had also planned on a new, modernlike game, trying to fit in. This was called Defend the Pizzaria from Olaf, a game with a pizza place being attacked by giant snowmen, named after Olaf, a character from the movie Frozen (2013). This game was soon finished, and, unknown at the time, David had been battling what he thought was a never ending fever. After finally visiting the doctor, it was discovered to have been Pneumonia (or possibly Leukemia.) David, taking prototype medicine, was drove insane, and unfit to play Roblox. After finally believed to have settled down, he played Roblox in the hospital for 2 nights, from his laptop. Patrick agreed to play with him, and so did Jason. This ended on April 17, 2015, which was at the new Pizzaria game, as the Malloy brothers played Roblox and unexpectedly were joined by a fan, Wazxa12LOVER. Soon, they all left, and David stopped playing Roblox due to his worsening condition. David died on May 23, 2015, from a hired self murderer. With him gone, Wazxa12 was left inactive, until Patrick, wanting to do the right thing, rejoined Roblox, using Wazxa12 instead of Zawertyip. Patrick played Roblox from September 2015 - February 2016. Patrick only logged on when he felt like it, and didn't play long, usually ranging from 9 - 20 minutes. He also began putting that time into finishing the Oil Tycoon game. The last time Patrick played Roblox was on February 27, 2016. He died in a car accident on March 3rd. The account returned again, this time, with Jason Malloy, in August 2016. Original Users Wazxa12 was originally used by the Malloy Brothers, David and Patrick. After some time, Patrick, decided to use his own account, Zawertyip, more often, and tried to hide his relationship with the Malloy's, in attempt to start his own Roblox life. He also went at great lengths to keep his secrecy, even going as far as locking his keyboard and starting mutism. David, on the other hand, used the account for occasional business and marketing, which failed. None of his games really got famous. Jason usually watched and played with them. Certain reasons led to David, Patrick and Jason playing games with their own account, which was, of course, rare. Malloy Brothers David Michael Malloy (January 15, 1990 - May 23, 2015), Patrick McGuire Malloy (April 7, 1995 - March 3, 2016), and Jason Richardson Malloy (Born September 15, 1997) were singers and the users of Wazxa12. Only Jason Malloy is alive, and became depressed over the loss of brothers. Name The name, Wazxa12, comes from 'Wazxa', which was David's Club Penguin account in the early 2000's. The account had been used by David, teaching his late brother Stuart to play, in 2004-2005. David used the account until July 2011, when the account was 'Banned Forever', making David furious and shameful. David joined Roblox with another account, whose name he never remembered. That account was lost on April 1, 2012, known as the legendary April Fools Hacking of 2012. Patrick joined not long after regardless of the situation, as Zawertyip. David created Wazxa12, Wazxa being a nod and tribute to his old Club Penguin account, and 12 coming from the age David was when he first thought of the word. Original Account The "Original Account" was an account David used in 2010-2012 which was lost in the April Fools Hacking of 2012, and was lost. The account had Turbo Builders Club. The hacker was confirmed, in November of 2012, as FatCarlos8. A second account, named Wazxa, was also created, later being donated after no purpose or major use. This was in October 2012, nearly 6 months after being put for sale. Voice Wazxa12 is voiced by Patrick, although he does not speak in Roblox, but in other media. The voice was originally to be used by Cromeo, but changed to Wazxa12 last moment. Zawertyip Zawertyip (Patrick Malloy) was the right hand man of Wazxa12, and brother of David Malloy. He was the general of Doom Slayers, and very strict and sarcastic, becoming bored and outgrowing Roblox. He commonly hung out with Wazxa12, and extremely rarely hung out with Wazxa12 and Jason, using separate accounts. Zawertyip retired from Roblox in 2014, having played since 2008. He then became inactive until 2015, when he logged in two times, and in his last appearance, was unfortunately the last time he and his brother David would play Roblox together, as David died only a few months later. He became the incumbent of Wazxa12 after the death of his brother David, but this didn't last long, as he, himself, later met an unexpected fate on March 3rd, 2016. Wasupl Another account, Wasupl, created for Jason Malloy, was also lost, possibly to FatCarlos8 aswell. The new user of that account, Damian10899, later apologized to Wazxa12 and gave the account, back to David, and held a grudge to the hacker. David/Jason abandoned the account on January 31, 2013. Novels In novel/comics Wazxa12 is a non sympathetic guy who can be explained with one word: Money! He would betray his own team if payed. He appears mostly as a tanned Cuban with a hat blocking his dirty blonde hair. He ALWAYS wears a red Polo but never buttons it. Doom Slayers The Doom Slayers was a group led by Wazxa12, used primarily in hostile takeover. Zawertyip was the General, although Wazxa12 was the President of the group. The group's original goal was to defeat the Ericain Empire, led by Ericscott890, and had taken over major portions of the group bases. The war ended after Wazxa12 decided to help Ericscott and his allies win a war against U.C.R, leading to a treaty between the two. Ericscott, as a result, redeemed his friendship with Wazxa12, and joined the group. ' Doom Slayers then proceeded to assault numerous U.C.R bases, and claimed the recruitment tower, although abandoned it due to the unnecessity of two recruitment places. F.E.A.R later became involved, but a treaty was denied, seeing F.E.A.R as a massive force that could easily betray and dominate the Doom Slayers unexpectedly. No war was brought on between the war, as Zawertyip had agreed on a trade deal, and later slaying the leader VIA assassination. With U.C.R and F.E.A.R out of the picture, the Ericain Empire, with returned bases, later decided to have training with Zawertyip, teaching them skills of the Doom Slayers and all sorts of power, that later helped the group. Sunshinnes left the group, and started his own group, which, having desertion involved, was later overcome by Wazxa12 and Ericscott890 and executed. That group was disbanded and the main training place, was claimed by the Ericain Empire and later turned transformed into a group border. The account, MajorsStarch, was donated to high ranked Dooms Slayers, having been previously used by Zawertyip after his account was banned for Foul Language. The groups were less and less active, having no major goals, and, with David's death in 2015, the group was abandoned. What remains of the group is unknown, altough Jason Malloy, current incumbent of Wazxa12, has planned to revive the group when the account gets enough members (Remember, he is the only user of the account at the moment) and the Ericain Empire was also abandoned, following EricScott890's retirement. To this day, F.E.A.R still mocks the group, attempting to prevoke a war, all in vain. As of 2017, Wazxa12 is no longer the leader of the Doom Slayers, and the group is pretty much empty. If any group is revived, Doom Slayers will likely be the first, due to it's background and past influences. Killers of Roblox The Killers of Roblox is another abandoned group led by Wazxa12. The group was a failed attempt at dominance and griefing, created by Wazxa12 and Zawertyip, with Zawertyip as the right hand man, Gooochy as the Enforcer and ActionJames as the Weapons expert. The groups main focus was to randomly wipe out servers of random games in Roblox, which would anger most people into leaving the game, due to hatred of spawnkilling. The group later became mercenaries and backup, participating in random wars and battles, and would either chose a side, spectate or just eliminate them both. The reason for this was because Wazxa12 would feel sympathy and later grew up and decided this was childish and stupid, and later decided to be more loyal, and not betray allies. The Killers of Roblox was later shrinking from absence and such and lost many members aswell. The group was never really a priority except in 2013, and was later abandoned. The groups owner is still Wazxa12, although no actual use is known in the group. Due to absence and abandonement, the group did not get a memorial shout out to David and Patrick's real life passing, but this may be planned if the group is revived. No further announcement on the groups resurrection and revival has been announced but the group is unlikely to stay abandoned forever, since Jason Malloy has planned to revive his groups and combine them to increase influence and power among the Wazxa name. David Malloy David Michael Malloy, R.H.M, R.H.F, R.E.A (January 15, 1990 - May 23, 2015) was a singer, comedian and the founder of Wazxa, along with the Co Founder, Patrick Malloy, his late brother. Early Life David Michael Malloy was born on January 15, 1990, at 6:41 PM, to late father Jacob Malloy (1963 - 2004) and mother Janice Jene-Malloy. He was joined by 3 brothers, Patrick McGuire Malloy (1995 - 2016), Jason Richardson Malloy, and Staurt Brett Malloy (2002 - 2005) David was considered to be serious and bossy when he was younger, and had been interested in video games all of his life. David considered this a lovable hobby, as he was fascinated in the development. His name, comes from his paternal grandfather, country singer David Ernest Malloy. David's father passed away November 14, 2004, after battling stomach cancer since 2001. David was horrifed and empty feeling for a great deal of his youth because of this. It was worst on his younger brother Patrick. Jason and Stuart, on the other hand, were never told the truth on what happened until they were older. David was known as laidback and funny, but was not as good at developing as his brothers. Jason, was less skilled then David, so David helped teach him video games. Club Penguin David Malloy first online game was Club Penguin, were he created the account Wazxa. This was in early 2005, and David played this with all of his brothers, including Stuart. David played this game until 2010, when he got Banned Forever. Roblox Career In December 2008, David saw Patrick playing Roblox in their room, and became interested. Soon after, they made an account and used it until April 1, 2012, when Roblox became hacked, and the account had been lost for good. Patrick created his own account, Zawertyip, on April 4, 2012. He used this account more than he used the old account. David created an account called Wazxa, to test Roblox's safety, and then created a new account called Wazxa12. He used Wazxa12 for most of his career on Roblox, and earned numerous Roblox awards due to his skills and such. Wazxa12 was great at combat, easily earning the Bloxxer badge. He and Patrick occasionally played together, using Wazxa12 and Zawertyip. This was a famous trademark for them. His younger brother, Jason played on the Wazxa12 account occasionally. In April 2014, Patrick Malloy left Wazxa and retired his Roblox career, along with the account Zawertyip. With Patrick out of the game, Jason, who's account, Mightybulldog10, was the replacement for Zawertyip, and hung with his brother David. Throughout the years, David's personality and appearance changed. During his later years, he began to experience balding, and wore a beanie to cover that. David was only 5 ft 7, while Patrick was 5 ft 9. David had a beard growing, and had the appearance of a skater. Decline in Health Because of his Pneumonia/Leukemia diagnostics, he was in great deals of pain. He was mostly unable to play Roblox in this condition. As it worsened, frequent treatments at the hospital were seeked. He started taking medication, it was proscribed. This drove him insane, Jason and Patrick recall him smashing his head through a glass window, and losing a portion of his teeth. One night, on Christmas eve, 2014, Patrick went to check on him, and saw nearly every knife in the house under his bed. Several guns were also seen, luckily not loaded. Patrick freaked out, and took David's children out of the room, to protect them. He later told them Santa moved them. David was sometimes on Roblox at the hospital, although his activity on the website and in games was strange and unbalanced, he would usually be unconscious during this time. He was usually kept away from his children, and accepted that, aware that they wouldn't be safe around him. The last time he was seen alive, was on May 17, 2015. Jason and ActionJames were hanging out with David and Patrick. ActionJames, their cousin, reported that he was very skittish and paranoid, and freaked everyone out. James called their mother, telling her that her first born son, David, was getting worse. She was beyond scared, and had trouble accepting, hoping he would feel better. Patrick said he was jumpy, and everytime someone broke silence, he would jump. He talked about Wazxa12 almost too frequently to make everyone ignore him, but they shrugged it off. He also freaked them out while saying he was gonna meet Wazxa12 soon, and that god would help his path from pain. David clawed his own left hand with his finger nails. The kids were kept away from him. David finished off one of his ruined teeth, pulling a piece of glass out of it aswell, freaking everyone out again. James said David would "...Be alright, just calm down cuz, you are Wazxa12, we all are, your meeting him now!". David said he didn't believe him, and that he was an evil person, keeping him away from his beloved idol. He threw an ashtray at James, and it had shattered. James left after that. Death of David Malloy On May 18, 2015, the account's creator, and main user, David Michael Malloy went missing at around 4:38 AM and was last seen at a Waffle House in Danville, Virginia. His Brothers Patrick and Jason Malloy were curious why David was not in his bed, as he didn't work that day. Eventually, they called David several times but were more freaked out when he didn't answer 2 hours later, at 3:25 PM. They eventually went to his job, at Arbee's, to see if they knew where he was. Eventually, they waited several days before calling the police. On May 25th, a phone call of a man claimed he noticed a body in Kansas, that matched David's missing picture. When the body was found, it had several bullet wounds in the heart, and the head, in an abandoned motel room in Topeka. His brothers where devastated, and a funeral took place 7 days later, and he left behind two children, Michael Alvin Malloy (Born 2009) and John Patrick Malloy (Born 2012). Reason for Death On April 27th, 2017, Davids reason for death was discovered. In 2013, he had contracted Pneumonia or Leukemia and was in major pain, and suffered from constant declining health. He had numerously went to the doctors for analysis and treatment although none of the treatment really helped. In 2014, his activity on Roblox dropped, and was taken over by Patrick and Jason, like usual. David occasionally signed on, although this was very uncommon, as he would be under treatment in the hospital, and would bring his laptop with him to pass time. Eventually the infection started to go away, as he, and the doctors thought. He decided to go home, and seemed to be in good health at the time. He was told that he would be fine if he took the prescribed medicine on a regular basis. He recorded his final video on April 17, 2015. One theory is that the medicine was thought to have damaged his brain and drove him insane, and than he had a hired assassin kill him, to prevent any suicide cases. Another theory is that he couldn't handle the pain, and was suffering heavily, and wanted to be killed, but did not have the courage to do it himself. The most speculated theory is similar to the first one, and considered the main reason for his death. It is that the medicine drove him insane, and David had envied Wazxa12, and ended up drawing images of his famous Roblox character on he walls of his home. He then believed that Wazxa12 was an angel and that dying would bring him to his created idol. Despite Patrick's efforts, he ended up unable to protect his older brother in the end. His death was never announced publicly until Patrick's death, in which he took over secretly. According to investigators, David had traded his prescribed medicine with the killer and they met at the abandoned motel and overdosed. Messages phone on David's phone back this up, stating David had prescribed medicine of unidentified types. David also had barbiturates, a very illegal form of drugs he had obtained in an unknown way. He brought that with him, and met up with the man, who mentions had had second thoughts about going through with it. The two overdosed in the room, nearly to death. It is assumed that the man had sympathy for David and refused to go through with it, enraging David, who apparently picked up a piece of broken glass, and stabbed the man and assaulted him, and likely being shot multiple times on accident or in self defense. Tests show that first shot was fatal, although not instant, as it pierced his heart. The man claims he shot David in the head to try and end his suffering, although this had bad coordination and autopsies show David was lying there in a coma and died some time before being found 7 hours later. David's murderer was found not long after, and described David exactly: Balding, wearing a beanie, had a beard, 5 ft 7 in tall, and that he had tattoo's on his arms. He pleaded guilty, stating he didn't care what happened to him at this point. The man was charged with David's murder and was eased under Self - Defense, as visable bruises and cut marks were seen on his elbow, but was charged with Trespassing and Drug Possession/Consumption and was given 14 Years in prison, with possible parole in 11 years. Final Video David's final video was recorded with him playing Roblox in game with Zawertyip, ActionJames, Jason, and Gooochy. The video took place in one of Wazxa12's games, Defend the Pizzeria from Olaf, which is playable to this day. The video was recorded in April 17, 2015, one month before David's death. David was sick when recording this video, without him realizing the severity it was getting. He was also insane, but calmed down. Patrick (As Zawertyip) and Jason Malloy (As Mightybulldog10) were also in the game, along with an unidentified fan. Multiple other videos were recorded that day and the day before aswell, with Zawertyip, ActionJames, Jason and Gooochy. The games ranged from Wazxa12's first game, "Power Palace", to Zawertyip's first game, "Zawertyip's Power Antenna" to "Defend The Pizzeria from Olaf". In the last video, Wazxa12 is joined by a fan, "Wazxa12LOVER" whom he greets, although Zawertyip responded coldly, and sarcastically. Wazxa12 and the other to left Zawertyip, as Zawertyip was retired and showed no interest in rejoining Roblox, and only tagged along for unknown peer pressure reasons. Funeral David's funeral was held two days later. The funeral was attended by his mother, children, Patrick's daughter, cousin James, brothers Patrick and Jason, and numerous fans. His coffin was closed, and a picture of him and his wife was on top of his coffin. The songs "Our Love" By Bee Gees, "Say Goodbye to Yesterday" By Boyz 2 Men, and "I Will Remember You" By Sarah McLachlan, were played at the funeral. His tombstone reads: "David Michael Malloy Born 15 January 1990 Died 23 May 2015 Beloved Brother, Father, Son, Uncle. He was beloved by many, gone from them too soon." Controversy David's death was controversial, given that his death could've been prevented or he could've survived slightly longer, had doctors known what they were doing, and not given him experimental medicine. This would have prevented his disappearance and gruesome death. This also would have prevented Patrick's depression, and indirectly caused death. Had David lived, Patrick would not have been working on his should-have-been day off, which was when he died. Patrick had taken several days off, due to his brothers death, which affected one of his vacation days, March 3-5 2016. He had to work that day, and was killed because of a careless sports car driver, which drove Patrick's car off the road and flipped over into a forest, killing him almost instantly. Another result of this, was Jason's underage drinking habits and arrest. Jason began drinking and smoking because of his brother's deaths, which led to his arrest from September 2016 - June 2017. Jason still drinks, but hasn't been caught a second time. Death of Patrick Malloy On March 3rd, 2016, David's younger brother Patrick was driving his car on the Danville Expressway near Fall Creek when a speeding Chevrolet Corvette Stingray turned and accidently slammed into the side of Patrick's car at 197 MPH which drove him through the guardrail and into the forest. Paramedics declared Patrick dead at the scene, and the sports car driver died 2 days later. This tragedy caused Wazxa12 to be inactive until August 7, 2016. Jason Malloy, the last living sibling, now runs the account, and lives alone, in his Danville Virginia house, once the residence of the late David and Patrick Malloy. Aftermath After the death of David and Patrick, Wazxa12 was abandoned, until Jason Malloy gained control of the account and occasionally logs on. The account rarely, if not, never, makes more creations, but still continues to play games. Jason Malloy Jason Malloy plays the account now, after Patrick died, starting in September 2016, although he rarely uses the account, leaving it in a semi-retired stated. The future he sees is Wazxa12 revived, with new members, and fitting in with the modern Roblox. Nicholas King Nicholas King (Born January 15, 2001) is the newest member and leader of Wazxa12. He and his cousin, Presley, were good friends with the Malloy brothers, Nick and David shared the same birthday. Nick's cousin plans to use Patrick's old account, Zawertyip. Differences from Users With David, the account was always busy, and usually creative, but showing greetings towards fans, and accepting almost all friend requests. With Patrick, the account was more under lockdown, strict, and secure. Zawertyip did not show any emotion towards fans, was sarcastic, and faked careness towards his fans (But not his friends). "Zawertyip, he was more of the... more the kind of guy who doesn't wanna be here, ya'know?" With Jason, the account is very heartwarming, kind and very upbeat. He is very eager and excited to meet fans and supporters of Wazxa12, but also doesn't think twice before attacking other players, and occasionally does this for entertainment, after all, Roblox is more of a combat game. Future Account Plans (Cancelled) Jason Malloy extremely rarely got on the account, but surprisingly, still used the it, following the deaths of his brothers and checkout of every non-related member. The account plans were to bring back some of Wazxa12's classic games, and to turn 'Defend Freddie's from Olaf' game into an untouched memorial, as this was the last game David Malloy played. The group, Doom Slayers, was planned to be revived, with new members and another general. There would be a memorial section, for David and Patrick , and an honorable thanks section dedicated to EricScott890, without his help, there would have been any success in the war. There was planned to be new members by Fall 2018, and there was also going to be an Outrageous Builders Club membership added to the account, and the account was going to have another right hand man, to replace Patrick, as his position left a blank space in the chain of command. Jason had not said any further words, although he criticizes the new updates critically, and does not like the new layouts at all. he account, Zawertyip, was likely planned to be donated to the new Right Hand Man, although unlikely, as it may bring up many bad memories towards Jason, as this account was used by his deceased brother. Jason had intending on finding a replacement for Patrick. This user was to take control of the account and Patrick's place in the line of command. This was a hint at Wazxa's comeback. Decline and Retirement (2017 - 2018) The use for Wazxa had heavily decreased since David died, and Jason had rarely used Wazxa12, mostly due to his heavy criticism and hatred for the modern Roblox. His attempts at reviving Wazxa and making at comeback failed remarkably: He had rarely used Roblox due to his depression, work and hatred of the modern Roblox, he failed to get Outrageous Builders Club for the account, he failed to find another second in command and more workers. The account's usage had soared to an all-time low, possibly the longest with the exception of David and Patrick's demise. Jason had pondered liquidating the Wazxa Organization accounts and keeping Wazxa12, as the other accounts acquired would certainly never be used since the failure of Wazxa. Hiatus Jason had rarely used Roblox, for reasons above. He couldn't successfully revive Wazxa and bring the group back to its old glory, it also didn't fit in with modern Roblox, and a lot of the Malloy's old friends had quit and/or moved on with their lives. An idea of modernizing the account would never work, the account and Zawertyip would never fit in, even with changed names and modernized games. An attempt at saving the account with the modernization was bringing back Wazxa12 and Zawertyip￼'s duo, with a new user, and updating the looks, which was successful, however, modernizing￼ the games had failed. A reason for the failing to modernize the games was the fact that Zawertyip's new user had not contacted Jason or spoke any further on the new Zawertyip account, and had not logged in since the account was updated. With the Zawertyip restoring project failed, Jason had attempted to further work on Wazxa12, though with a combination of work, lack of skills for game building, and a massive lack of interest in the game, Wazxa12's activity slowly faded away. Jason knew that Wazxa12 was failing and could not fit in with the modern Roblox, and the fact that the account reminded him too much of his late brother, David, the account would meet a tragic but honourable closure. The last login of Wazxa12 was on September 18, 2017, and the account had played Train Demolition for 42 minutes before logging off, unknowingly the last time the iconic account would￼ see the public. ￼Retirement￼ On July 15, 2018, Jason Malloy finally announced that he had seized working on Wazxa12 entirely, and he would stop contributing to Roblox, meaning the Wazxa￼ group and Wazxa12 would be officially retired. It is unknown if he will ever come back. On November 13, 2019, Jason had confirmed on Twitter and Instagram that he had sold the Wazxa Organization assets, including Wazxa12 and the other users for 17K, sealing his involvement with Roblox likely for good. He has asserted that he wants nothing to do with the new Roblox, and that unless it went back to its pre 2015 state, he is never coming back. # Past Members Jason Malloy (2016 - 2018) Ericscott890 (2012-2016) Tony Malloy (2012-2015) Jack Cain (2012-2013) David Malloy (2012-2015, Founder) Patrick Malloy (2012-2014) (2014-2016, Commander) Gooochy (2014-2015) ActionJames (2015-2015) Sikuyo (2014-2016) Trivia * David was a fan of JaredValdez, a notorious 2012 Robloxian. * David and Patrick were often comedic together, often considered twins of destruction. ￼ * When paired up with Zawertyip, the most often sightings of the two were at Natural Disasters Survival, Mega Collapse, War of the World's, Work at a Pizza Place, Jaws, and Train Demolition. These games were played most by the pair. * Wazxa12 is often the talk of paranormal occurrences, as several ghost sightings of the account have been seen while the account was labeled offline. (This is harder to back up with the removal of the "Last Online." Date feature.) Category:Malloy Brothers Category:Multiple User Accounts Category:Deceased Category:Robloxians Category:Semi-Retired Category:R.H.M holder Category:Active Category:Active Players Category:Wazxa